


【盾冬/授翻】鸭子，椒盐脆饼，彩虹

by Spectral_without_heart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, kid!Bucky
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_without_heart/pseuds/Spectral_without_heart
Summary: 备注：令人闻风丧胆的冬兵其实是个小宝宝。2020/07/24的翻译，lof发过一次。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【盾冬/授翻】鸭子，椒盐脆饼，彩虹

**Author's Note:**

> 就是个存档

冬日战士是一个威胁。

他是人类的终结者。甚至可能不只是人类的终结者，因为他像幽灵一样来去无踪；他是黑暗面的忍者，像神话人物一样，在黑暗中给你致命一击。

史蒂夫很确定自己已经下定决心，那就是：在这么短的时间内，全世界有如此多的谋杀案，没有单一证据和痕迹表露出来不是冬兵干的；那么最不可能的事情就是最接近真相的！娜塔莎相信冬日战士其实是由HYDRA领导的一群人；山姆坚持认为这是一位只有代号的“幽灵”人士，托尼则不知疲倦地重申，冬日战士一定是一个拥有超能力的变种人----因为没有凡人能使用难以捉摸和残酷无情的手段去杀人。

最终，他们全都错了。

复仇者团队花了许多个月的时间收集信息并追捕冬日战士。史蒂夫睡着了，醒来后想到了冬日战士和他所有的受害者。他对世界各地的这些案件感到厌倦，以至于他意识到：如果命运允许他们相遇，史蒂夫将不会让冬兵活下去。

他不知道的是，自己将会觉得冬日士兵很迷人。

***

当托尼打电话时，史蒂夫正在布鲁克林的小公寓里睡觉。因为这是队长连续执行任务以来好不容易拥有的一个周末，此时美梦被该死的铃声打断，这让史蒂夫感到尤为不爽。托尼一如既往地用极快的语速进行了一个几乎没有有用信息的长篇大论，但是史蒂夫仍然捕捉到了那条关键信息：冬兵被抓到且关在斯塔克大厦中的监狱里了。

目标已锁定，完美。

史蒂夫从沙发上滚下来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势穿上裤子，然后跳到摩托车上。好吧，队长速度太他妈快了，托尼都来不及挂上电话。

现在，他透过审讯室的坚不可摧的大屏幕看到了大名鼎鼎的冬日士兵的尊容，该审阅室以前是绿巨人的“怒气发泄室”（有时是史蒂夫所用：每个人都有难以排泄的情绪，打墙是最好的出路）。

史蒂夫双臂交叉在胸前，试图弄清正在发生的事情。

“所以你抓住了冬兵。”

“是的，”托尼得意地确认。

“在绿巨人的帮助下，有几个机器人和空中支援。”

“娜塔莎也在那里，”布鲁斯谦虚地补充道。

“现在，他们用钛手铐将他拴在建筑物最安全的房间里的椅子上。我们必须冒这样的风险，在将他送入地下监狱之前，咱们有必要对他进行讯问，”娜塔莎凝视着屏幕，认真地说道。

史蒂夫扭了扭自己的脖子。

“他有六岁吗？”他犹豫了半天终于开口问向了众人。

审讯室里的那个孩子将头转向屏幕，眼神阴郁地盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，这隔着屏幕都能感到刺骨的寒冷。

“他很可爱，”史蒂夫喘着气，笑得白痴。

***

“不要按年龄来评判人，队长爷爷，”托尼抗议。史蒂夫真的对托尼开关于退休金，假牙和年龄的笑话感到厌烦。

娜塔莎说：“他差点杀了巴顿。”

此时黑寡妇看起来一点也不迷人，她反而表现出了一种惧怕的神色。史蒂夫从来没有见过她害怕过任何人，但现在她显然很紧张......该死，也许她的母亲本能正在反方向起作用。

“他够不到我的腰。” 史蒂夫试图吸引他们的注意，但是整个团队的回应都是充满责备。

娜塔莎解释说：“他可以打穿你的膝盖，使你倒到他的身高水平，然后再折断脖子。”

她好像已经看过冬兵那样。她好像确定知道自己在说什么。

史蒂夫认为他们都疯了。

***

“我不会带盾与孩子说话。他已经很害怕要用枪威胁他！”

“队长是对的，”托尼说，史蒂夫松了一口气。“他是一个顽强的家伙，士兵不太可能将他杀死，但是如果他拿起盾牌，我们将遇到严重的问题。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“我就去那里给他做一些关于杀人的讲座，这不好。”

“如果您感到危险，请向我们大喊，我们将带您离开。”巴顿拍了拍他的肩膀。他当时坐在轮椅上，但是医生说他可以在几个月后再次走路，所以冬兵绝对没有他想象中的那么糟糕。

***

他很迷人。从天使般的蓝眼睛到有史以来最小的军靴，可爱死了。

史蒂夫注意到孩子有假肢---细小的铁手指的铁手。

令人毛骨悚然，悲伤-但同时……迷人。

“嘿，孩子，”史蒂夫走进房间时说道。他坐在孩子对面的桌子旁，看到钛手铐时，心里怜悯和羞愧地挤着，好像有必要。“不要害怕，这里没有人会伤害你。你知道我是谁？”

这个男孩闷闷不乐，深色的头发不整齐地耷拉在他的脸上。

“你是我的任务，”孩子说。过了一秒钟，他的两只手都神奇地腾出来了，金属椅子（应该重一吨）以很高的加速度掉到了史蒂夫的头上。孩子不允许他从地板上站起来，他像一只小掠食性动物一样从上面跳了起来，然后史蒂夫感觉到细小的手指在他的喉咙上握住。

他不记得是自己是怎么从这位杀人不眨眼的孩子的铁臂中逃出来了。

***

“我们可以用睡眠气体之类的东西，”托尼建议，用食指轻拍嘴唇。“甚至更可靠的固定。我们可以把它放在胶囊中。”

“我们不能让孩子这样入睡，”史蒂夫坚定地说。

“也许他只是小矮人？”克林特建议。“或者...伪装得好吗？”

Well......巴顿也不太确定。

“我保证他不会受到伤害。我们不能将他拘留,他只是个小家伙！”史蒂夫大叫。他的头还是看起来很肿，但恢复得很快。他可怜的鼻子已经恢复了原来的形状。

“我们不能让受过训练的HYDRA刺客放任自流，”托尼反对。“您看到了文件。你知道他杀了多少人。以及他使用炸药的能力如何。”

“HYDRA训练了他，可能是从出生开始，他就被洗脑了……做着各种各样的可怕事情……你看见他的手了吗？我们不能本着同样的精神继续前进。我们不是恶棍。”

“即使是我六岁的时候，我也无法赤手空拳杀死一个成年男子，”娜塔莎悲观地说。“此外，像你这样的人都没办法躲过去，史蒂夫。他不是一个普通的男孩。您听到了他说的话-您是他的任务。我确定他只是让自己陷入困境，这是他计划的一部分。哎呀，如果他不想的话，即使是普通人也会把他杀死。”

“他不会那么坏。我认为他只是害怕...”

“相信我，当我想到他坐在墙后时，我也很害怕。克林特笑了。“你有什么建议，队长？”

“让我们再试一次。我会和他谈谈。我敢肯定这只是一个误会。”

***

现在，这个男孩被斯塔克的一些最新发展束缚了手脚。当史蒂夫走进房间时，孩子冷冷漠地看着他，好像他一点也不担心。但是当史蒂夫走近时，掠夺性的表情闪过他的小脸。

史蒂夫想，也许他饿了。“你应该找到他一些吃的，薯条或任何同龄孩子吃的东西。”

他深情地看着男孩。一个电磁场在史蒂夫周围嗡嗡作响，为他提供了安全保障。

“再来一次吧？”史蒂夫用一种和蔼的声音说。他弯下腰，将双手放在膝盖上。在同一秒内，史蒂夫后悔了-----他被小男孩给踹倒了。

***

“我们必须毁灭他，”娜塔莎坚定地说。

“不行！”史蒂夫对上了她的目光。

“你会怎样做？”

“我会照顾他的。”

***

“你叫什么名字？”现在他们通过坚不可摧的玻璃杯进行交流。

“冬日战士。”男孩的声音平静而无动于衷。

“不，我的意思是，你叫什么名字？”

“特工？”这个男孩不确定地建议。史蒂夫笑了，尽管他很伤心。

“您想叫什么？”

这个男孩把塑料勺子在铁板上刮了一下，然后凝视着它，仿佛试图弄清楚如何用房间里的东西做成致命的武器。史蒂夫等了很久，但最后他只听到：

“资产不应有欲望。”

***

娜塔莎说：“你不能给他起个名字，你不应该依赖他。”

“你不能给他这个愚蠢的名字，”托尼补充道。“那是什么---狗的名字？”

“那是我朋友的名字，”史蒂夫咬紧牙关说。“他在战争中牺牲了。他是个好人。”

“但是我们这里没有一个“好人”！冬兵也不是个好人，他是一个该死的杀人机器。”

“不是冬兵。不是资产。不是该死的杀人机器。”史蒂夫非常生气，并希望愤怒的房间被占用。“他的名字是---巴基。”

***

史蒂夫发现他为巴基带来的玩具恐龙被撕成碎片。

“我不认为他喜欢它，”他沮丧地说。

娜塔莎和托尼将目光投向了他。“他为什么那样做？”

“也许只是在里边找虫子？”娜塔莎建议。“这个可以首先考虑一下。”

“虫子？在儿童玩具中？”史蒂夫大吃一惊。

“你是怀疑那里有虫子？”托尼想知道。

“下一次，我会带他去一个发条机车，”史蒂夫决定，他喜欢逛玩具店。

机车也没有持续很长时间。

***

几天后，史蒂夫说：“我们不能永远把他关起来。宝宝需要新鲜空气。” 

“当然，你为什么不去中央公园散步呢？”托尼冷淡地回应。“吃椒盐脆饼，喂鸭子。”

“听起来不错！”史蒂夫露出微笑。

随后巴基宝宝和史蒂夫争论了一个小时关于到底应不应该去中央公园玩，对此史蒂夫表示这比打怪兽都困难----宝宝太固执了。

最后山姆发了条短信：“能放弃一下在中央公园玩耍的念头么？兄弟，这是我最后的净土了，我不想在这里再爆发战争了。”

好吧，史蒂夫放弃了，然后告诉山姆那是不公平的。

***

“我会好好照顾你的，巴基，” 史蒂夫小声地说道。

孩子正在做噩梦，别问史蒂夫是怎么知道的，问就是史蒂夫以前也经常做噩梦，他能分辨出哪些表现是正常的、哪些则是不正常的。

一个正常的孩子会哭泣或开始呼唤妈妈，但是巴基的呼吸只是比以前更急促，他脆弱的肩膀紧绷。他在黑暗中凝视着史蒂夫，史蒂夫打开了一个小夜灯。

史蒂夫将大部分日常生活用品带入房间，以在房间内营造舒适的氛围。这个愤怒的房间现在就像一个富有而又被宠坏的孩子的卧室。

在房间的另一角，史蒂夫放了一个睡袋和巴基在一起。

“没关系，”他轻声说，用尽可能温柔的声音使孩子平静。“我保证我们会弄清楚如何解决所有问题。”

“重新...重新校准？”巴基嘶哑地抓着被子说。

“我不知道你的意思，但是这里没有人会碰你。你很安全，我保证，”史蒂夫说。

巴基慢慢将手掌放在脸颊上，他转向史蒂夫，有些表现出昏昏欲睡。

“你是我的新管理员吗？”宝宝问完马上睡着了，没有等待对方的答案。

***

史蒂夫带来了一只浣熊，巴基把头埋在它软绵绵的肚子上，到晚上的时候巴基终于肯跟玩具一起睡觉了（不得不说这是一个很大的进步）。

“你想要什么？我可以结局你的需求，宝贝。” 史蒂夫说道，他看着巴基在美国队长的画像上用蜡笔涂的颜料。

“是吗？”男孩笑了。他抬起蓝绿色的大眼睛，面部毫无波澜，秀气的小眉毛随着眼睛的变动而抬起。“我可以拿枪吗？”

史蒂夫啥也没买。

**

托尼帮巴基请来的儿童心理学家是全世界最好的---她的职业道德从未受到质疑，她帮助了了少年犯，并处理了大多数被忽视的案件。

她花了一个小时才作出判决。

“这是血腥的预兆，”她脱口而出，迅速反应小组将她从房间中撤离。“邪恶的肉体。”

“我们叫他巴基，”托尼·史塔克纠正。

***

“还记得你妈妈吗？还是爸爸？”史蒂夫一边梳理巴基的头发一边问。宝宝旋转手中的一把钝刀，因为刀子使他平静。当有人触摸他时，巴基仍然紧张（那个人就是史蒂夫，因为没有其他人会冒险）。

孩子毫不犹豫地回答：“ HYDRA生了我。”

史蒂夫抬起头。

“我对此表示强烈怀疑。”史蒂夫想知道他将在几岁时提出结婚生育的话题。如果吧唧的心理有需求的话，可能我们亲爱的队长需要购买几本有关养育子女的书。

不要担心队长照顾不好巴基，至少到目前为止，史蒂夫已经自认为正确的方式来引导巴基走上生活的正轨了。

史蒂夫把梳子放在一边，又一次抚摸着巴基的头，然后巴基手中的刀才刺入他的动脉。史蒂夫注意到巴基并没有全力以赴，并意识到男孩正努力避免对他造成太大的伤害，所以温暖的情绪在队长内心蔓延。

（尽管温暖的感觉是因为鲜血流淌到了他的胸前和肩膀。）

***

史蒂夫喜欢变形金刚，而巴基欣赏关于太空中的机器人的故事，但是在观看所有影片之后，巴基的小脑瓜里有一些疑问。

“为什么他没有内置激光器？”巴基问，皱着眉头。“因为它是为其他东西创建的？”

“如果他不能杀人，那就是一个毫无用处的机器人，” 巴基轻描淡写地说，在柔软的睡袋上在史蒂夫旁边坐立不安。“笨蛋。”

“有很多杀人机器人，”史蒂夫语调一致，选择了山姆借给他的平板电脑上的下一部卡通片。“但是这个机器人不一样，他可能是为保护更多人的生命生的。”

巴基此时低头研究他的手，扭动自己的铁手指。

“可惜我没有激光，”他伸出手，然后将手臂埋在史蒂夫的腋窝里，然后吹嘘：“但我知道我自己怎么做炸药。”

“或者也许他有激光，”史蒂夫说，将自己的另一只手放在巴基身上。“也许他只是选择不使用它。

“你这傻瓜，” 巴基呆滞地喃喃道，闭上了眼睛。“机器人应按照程序中的规定进行操作。否则他们将受到惩罚。”

“人总是会改变的，”史蒂夫回答，紧紧抓住巴基。

***

“他可能很可爱，”托尼最后承认。“他是一个疯狂的杀手，你能让他远离人群么？”

“我可以带他去任何地方，”史蒂夫说，因为这比从塔上绑架一个孩子容易。

“我不再喜欢小孩了，”托尼叹了口气。“队长，你是不是应该带他回布鲁克林呆着呢？”

“我读了有关教育的书。一切都会好起来的。”

***

事情仍然不乐观，但是复仇者们都非常努力。

***

“我们要回家了，”史蒂夫握着巴基的手说。

“啥？”巴基抬起头不解的问。

“你会喜欢的。我在你房间里放了一张赛车床。有很多玩具。如果您愿意，我们可以养一只小狗。”

巴基害羞地笑了笑。他紧紧握住史蒂夫的手，抚摸着下唇。

“你会给我买枪吗？”

“我会考虑一下。”史蒂夫叹了口气。

***

中央公园的阳光明媚，史蒂夫和巴基举着椒盐脆饼喂鸭子。他们坐在池塘附近的长凳上，假装没有注意到正在灌木丛中看着他们的路人。

史蒂夫假装没有注意到巴基像狙击手一样在那里朝鸭子扔面包。

宝宝只是在享受生活。


End file.
